


Girls Stick Together

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drink Spiking, Eventual Smut, F/F, James and Mon-El are assholes, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, can you tell I like red K Kara?, one night stands are Kara's thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Kara has a thing for beautiful people. She uses them as a distrection from her boring day job.One night, two handsom men and a beautiful woman catch her interest. But she needs someone submissive tonight and the men look like they're searching for someone themselves, so she focuses on the beautiful woman.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Girls Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> I wrote this story while I was in quarantine, and today a friend of mine helped me imagine the end, so I am posting this now. Part two will be up eventually with our SupercropEndgame ofc ^^  
> Quick disclaimer: I have no real idea how the law system works in the US, nor do I know forensics; so please keep in mind that this is all fiction ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kara had a thing for beautiful people. Their perfection fascinated her. She was drawn in by beauty like a moth to a flame, and maybe that made her shallow, but it also never lasted. The light would vanish, and the moth would fly on. And when the day would break, moths tend to look for quiet, save places where they can spend the day only to wait for another dawn and another hunt of light. 

Kara was hunting right now. It served as a distraction form her boring day job as an assistant. When she was out, hunting, she felt invincible, almost as if she had superpowers. No one could resist her because, she herself could be described as quite beautiful. She could also be the light, draw some moths under her spell. It was also part of the game that fascinated her so much, who would break first, who was more resistant. Kara usually won this game. Today though, she wasn’t in the mood to play. She wanted someone to submit to her as quick as possible, only someone who was distractingly beautiful. 

She was in the mood for a woman, but suitable candidates were rare tonight. She had only spotted one girl who piqued her interest. But right next to her was a commotion now, and visible were two men, one tall and broad, with dark skin and a bald head, the other lean but fit looking, with a well-kept beard and an impish smile gracing his face. Kara was intrigued, though sure that they both wouldn’t do tonight. Those men were players. They were hunting themselves, scanning the crowed while leaning casually on the bar. Kara knew the situation in front of her very well, after all, she had been in it several times. The guys tried to make each other look good in front of every girl around them. 

The tall dark-skinned man seemed really interested in the girl next to them, the one Kara had also noticed. She sat at one corner of the center bar, showing her gorgeous profile to Kara. Her dark hair was in a high pony tail, her lips were painted in a kissable crimson red and she was wearing a short burgundy jumpsuit which matched the color of her lipstick. 

She saw the tall man ask her a question, but the woman waved it off and turned away, clearly not interested. The tall man turned back to his friend to stick their heads together and talk conspiratorially. Kara got a little closer to them, too afraid to miss anything in the scenario that was playing out before her eyes. 

After the little talk, the dark-skinned man turned to the brunette again. He made a gesture to her empty glass, clearly indicating that he wanted to buy her a drink. She smiled politely and made another waving-away hand gesture that obviously irritated the man. He was clearly not used to dejection. He turned back to his buddy again, this time with an angry expression on his face. 

Kara got even closer now, so close that she was now at the bar too. Only a couple separated Kara and the two men, so now she could finally hear what they’re saying. 

“Dude I want to fuck her; I don’t care if she thinks she’s a lesbian. I’m gonna fuck her straight.” 

Kara balled her hands into fists and had the sudden taste of bile in her mouth. They were homophobic jerks and the thought that she had been attracted to them only a couple minutes prior disgusted her. She was disgusted by herself. 

On a different note, she had found out that the girl she had picked out was also into women which was a win on her side. But the men gave her a headache. She had the sudden urge to teach them a lesson but couldn’t quite figure out how she would do that. She had the idea to seduce them both and make them fight for her in the end, but she didn’t want to sleep with either one so that plan flew quickly out the window. 

At that moment the guys made one more wrong move which decided Kara's actions for her. The one with the beard pulled out a tiny bottle from his pocket and showed it to the other one beneath the bar. 

“We’re just gonna roofie her a little then you can have your way with her. When she wakes up in the morning, she’ll be thanking you on her knees.” 

A growl escaped Kara’s throat and the couple next to her threw her a funny look. She just ignored them and kept on staring at the men who were now starting to move towards the brunette. Kara also moved a little, to the other side of the couple, to where the men had previously stood. The dark-skinned man went around the women, effectively turning her body to him. Her newly ordered drink was out of sight behind her back, along with the bearded guy. Kara was now close enough to hear the conversation between them and caught a deep, smooth voice with a hint of an accent. 

“If your ‘free drink’ is filled with the expectation that it will lead to sexual interaction then it’s not free and you can keep that shit.” Kara heard the man laugh at her, then his answer.  
“That’s some psychology bullshit you got going on there. You can tell me more about it over the drink.” 

While they were talking, the other man had slowly lifted the tiny bottle over the bar counter top, always with one eye on the bartender, and dosed the woman’s drink with a healthy, or rather unhealthy dose. 

“Clearly, you’re not hearing at all what I’m saying. I am not interested. And if you don’t leave right now, I promise you that you’ll regret it.” 

The man snorted at the thread, shrugged his shoulders and went back to his friend, who had moved a couple steps away from the bar to a standing table. They both kept staring at the woman, ready to do god knows what to her, when she finally would drink. 

Kara couldn’t let that happen. She knew she didn’t have a plan yet, but somehow this situation would help her punish the guys for their behavior and get her the girl. She was sure about it. She took a couple quick steps to the corner of the bar and with a loud and shrill voice, that wasn’t hers at all she announced,  
“Heeeeey, it’s so good to see you.” She wrapped the woman in a big hug, one that she couldn’t escape until Kara would let her. Kara whispered in her ear,  
“Just go with it. They put something in your drink. And they’re still watching.” 

When Kara pulled back, she saw the confused expression morph into a fake smile. “It’s been so long. I’m glad we could arrange tonight”, the woman answered with her weird accent that Kara couldn’t place. 

Kara placed her arm around her shoulder, both for the act and so that she could turn the woman away from the prying stares of the men. 

“Hi, my name is Kara. I was watching them for a little while and listened to some of their conversation. They are homophobic jerks who wanted to roofie you and do what they wanted with you. I just couldn’t let that happen, sorry if the hug made you uncomfortable.” 

“No it was totally alright. Thank you for stepping in. That means really much to me.” The woman replied and took her still full glass into her hand. She swirled the golden liquid in it around, seemingly lost in thought. Kara was too agitated to wait for more, so she spoke again. 

“It’s really not a big thing. I think we girls should always stick together, especially against such jerks. Do you want to get them back?” A frown made its way onto the woman’s face. 

“How would I even do that? And besides, they haven’t really done anything to me.” 

“Yeah, they have, and the proof is right in your hand. Look, I work as an assistant at a huge law firm. My boss is Cat Grant, you’ve probably heard of her. If we get their names, and take the glass with us, together with my statement and yours, they will suffer some consequences. I don’t know if it’ll be much, but it’ll be enough to teach them a lesson.” The woman smirked up at her. 

“What do you have in mind? I guess you already have a plan?” One of her eyebrows lifted up and it was such a mesmerizing movement that Kara forgot for a second where she was. All that mattered were those green eyes and she had the sudden urge to see them staring up at her from her pillow. One word echoed through her mind all the while staring at her. 

‘plan. plan. plan…’ 

“Yeah, I have an idea. I don’t exactly know if it’ll work out, but we could try. Are you okay with a little make-out session in the bathroom? I think that would get them good after what I want to do with them.” A low chuckle escaped the woman’s lips, and she leaned a little more against Kara.

“I’m always in for a make-out session with a beautiful woman. But I’d like to hear your plan first and see if it’ll be worth it to continue after we’re done.” Kara blushed at the compliment. Even though she was regularly called beautiful, it strangely meant more coming from the other woman. She didn’t really know, where these new feelings were coming from, but they sure as hell irritated her. She was supposed to be the one hunting tonight. Though it seemed the brunette was also on the lookout for prey. Kara got the feeling that the prey the woman was looking for resembled her pretty well. 

“Okay, so, you need to take your drink and yourself to the restroom, maybe stagger a bit, so they’ll think that the roofie worked. We need to take your drink with you to the police… do you have like a bottle or something were we can take a sample of it with us?” She nods and points to her purse.

“I have a flacon of perfume that I can wash out and bottle it in. Will that work?”

“Hell yeah, that will totally work! I’ve never had such a good accomplice as you.”

“Oh so you do this often then? Fuck guys over?” Kara chuckled delighted by that conclusion.

“Not nearly as often as I want to. But when I can’t fuck them over, I just fuck them in the most literal sense and ruin their night in every other way.” The woman’s hand shot up to her eyes and covered them in embarrassment. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to flirt like that earlier. I thought you were gay as well. I totally understand if you don’t want to do this anymore. I’m really so-“ 

“Hey, relax please”, Kara interrupted her and carefully pulled the hand off her eyes. 

“I’m pansexual, so you’re good. And your flirting was really welcome, okay?” She smiled at Kara and nodded her understanding.

“To be honest, I wasn’t only watching the guys, I was watching you as well. I wanted you tonight. I hope after this confession you still want to go through with the plan. I’m sorry if this made you uncomfortable.” She shook her head, a pretty blush still covering her cheeks.

“No, I’m not uncomfortable. And I still want to go through with the plan. So what are you going to do while I’m in the restroom?”, she asked and returned to swirling her liquor around in her glass.

“I’m going to seduce them obviously. I’m gonna dance with them and maybe swipe the bottle with the drugs if I can get close enough. And I’ll get their numbers and with them their names. Then I will make some vague comment that you are taking way too long in the bathroom and that I’ll go and check on you. Maybe I’ll even ask them for help, if they don’t follow right away. But I’ll make sure I have a head start for our surprise. It’ll piss them off pretty good, I think.”

“Can you be that convincing? And what if they don’t follow you into the lady’s room?”

“I can be if I want to. But maybe you’re right. You can just wait outside after you have bottled the sample. Just one more thing before you go.” Another menacing eyebrow raise that sent shivers down Kara’s spine.

“Can I get your name?”

“Oh, I--, it’s Lena. I’m Lena. Sorry I didn’t even notice before.” She blushed a deeper shade of red and her lips were adorned by a shy smile. 

“It’s alright, Lena. This was a pretty intense first conversation if you ask me. Socially constructed norms for interactions be damned. Are you ready to drunkenly stumble to the toilette?” Lena smirked up at her and gripped her tighter before getting up and purposefully falling back against Kara. She leaned in again, now fully aware that the men were watching her. 

“Can’t wait to meet you there, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think of Lena's smart line about the free drink, I stole it from @lauraklinke_art on instagram. It was part of her prompts for 'growtober', day 9: guilt. Check her out, her account is amazing :)


End file.
